I Will Always Love You
by kibalover23
Summary: This is a story that deals with Kiba Inuzuka and my OC. I hope that u like the story. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Kai: Wake up, Katsu!

Katsu: Why do I have to get up, Kai?

Kai: Because today is your birthday and the ceremony for everyone who became an ANBU member.

Katsu: Are you sure that's today?

Kai: I'm positive, Katsu.

Katsu: What time is it?

Kai: Ten o'clock. Why?

Katsu: No reason.

Kai: So are you getting up?

Katsu: Of course.

Kai left the room to let you get ready for the ceremony. You put on your black open-toed shoes that you always have to wear, a pair of tight black pants, a short-sleeve black shirt, your little pouch that has all your ninja tools in it, your katanas that were placed on your waist, and her Jonin vest. After she put on her Jonin vest, she started to think about Kiba

Kai: You ready, sis?

Katsu: Yeah.

When Katsu opened her front door, it was none other than Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru at the door

Katsu: Oh, hi Kibi. (This is just a name to annoy him)

Kiba: Can you stop calling me that?

Katsu: But I like it.

Kiba: Fine, Katsuny.

Katsu: (upset) I get your point, Kiba.

Kiba: I also wanted to tell you, happy birthday.

After he said that, he pulls out a box. Katsu opens the box to find a gold-hearted necklace inside it

Katsu: Oh-my-god, Kiba. This is so beautiful.

Kiba: But not as beautiful as you.

Katsu: I love you, Kiba and thank you.

Kiba: I love you too, and you're welcome. So are we going to the ceremony?

Katsu: Yeah. Let's go.

Kiba: But before we go, I want you to wear the necklace to the ceremony.

Katsu: Of course, Kiba. I was going to put it on while we were walking there.

Kiba: Oh, okay, but let me at least help you with the necklace.

Katsu: Okay.

Kiba puts it on her

Kai: Well, I will see you two lovebirds later.

They started to blush

Katsu: Okay, bye sis.

Kiba: Bye, Kai.

Kai: You better take care of her.

Kiba: You know I will.

They left to go to the ceremony. When they got there, they saw that every ninja in the village was there, including the ANBU members. They started to walk in a little further and saw that Shizune was giving out seating arrangements

Kiba and Katsu: Hi, Shizune.

Shizune: Hello, Katsu and Kiba.

Katsu: So, where are Kiba and I sitting?

Shizune: Well, Katsu, you will be sitting with the rest of the graduating class and Kiba will be sitting with the rest of the Jonin.

Katsu: Why do we have to sit away from each other?

Shizune: Lady Tsunade's orders.

Katsu: Oh, okay. I guess that I will see you later.

Kiba: I guess so, Katsu.

They both went to their seats and Tsunade went to the podium to speak

Tsunade: As you all know, we are all here because to honor and to welcome our newest members into the ANBU black ops.

Everyone clapped and cheered

Tsunade: But before we do that, I would like to bring out a former member of the ANBU and an actual member to say some words to the new members. First up, will be our former member. She was a member five years ago and the reason that she left was not because she could not take it anymore, but because she wanted to take care of her little sister even more. Now I present to you, Kai Yamada to the podium.

Kiba and Katsu are shocked. They would had never thought that Kai was the one that Tsunade was talking about


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ceremony Begins

Kai: Hi, everyone. As some of you may or may not know, my little sis, Katsu is becoming a member today and I am so proud of her. When I first entered the ANBU, they treated me as an equal and as family. Everyone was looking out for me and we all worked together as a team. The only advice that I can give to the new members is that you need to be serious about becoming an ANBU member. What that means is that you have to go on every mission with your teammates, attend every meeting that is available, working together with your teammates, and you will have to work harder than you've ever worked before. If you are not ready for that, then don't join the ANBU. Thank you for your time and good luck to all of the newest members.

Everyone clapped as she was leaving the podium

Tsunade: That was excellent, Kai. We will now hear from Masaru Yamashita, an actual member of the ANBU.

Masaru: Hello. As Kai stated earlier, the members of the ANBU are committed, dedicated, and determined to doing what they do best. That is what we live by every day of our lives. We are her to make sure that our home, Konoha, is safe from enemies who would wan tot destroy Konoha, so if you are not ready or prepared to do so, then go home. Becoming a member isn't a glamour job and it is not a right. People are chosen because they have proven that they can protect Konoha. Other than that, we do treat every member like family. Thank you and good luck to the new members.

Everyone clapped and cheered

Tsunade: That was also excellent, Masaru. I will now present to you the new members of the ANBU. They are Yoshino Matsumoto, Ryozo Takanashi, Natsuko Sado, Jin Matsuda, and last but not least Katsu Yamato.

Everyone clapped and cheered

Tsunade: Yoshino is a Jonin who specializes in using the wind element. Ryozo is a Jonin who specializes in using the earth element. Natsuko is a special Jonin who specializes in using the fire element. Jin is a special Jonin who specializes in using the dark element. Finally, Katsu is a special Jonin who specializes in using the ice element.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the new members, but as everyone has cheering, you could hear Kiba the loudest because he was so proud of you. After that, Tsunade left the podium and you ran after her as fast as you could so that you would catch up to her

Katsu: Lady Hokage!

Tsunade: Yes, what is it Katsu?

Katsu: I wanted to know who was going to be the leader of the group.

Tsunade: Oh, I knew that I had forgot something to say. Well, to tell you the truth, I am making you the leader of your group.

Katsu is shocked at her answer

Tsunade: Are you okay, Katsu?

Katsu: Never been better and thank you for letting me be the leader of my very own team. I promise that I won't let the village down.

Tsunade: I know that you won't and that is why you were chosen to be the leader.

Kiba: Congratulations, Katsu.

Katsu: Thanks.

Kiba: So how does it feel to have your very own team?

Katsu: I feel great. I always wanted to become a leader because I like to work with people.

Kiba: That is a good reason.

Katsu: Thanks, Kiba.

As they were talking, Yoshino, Natsuko, Ryozo, and Jin came to were they were.

Natsuko: Excuse me, but are you by any chance Katsu Yamada?

Katsu: Yes, I am.

Natsuko: It will be an honor to work with you.

Katsu: Why?

Natsuko: Because we heard so many good things about you from lady Tsunade.

Yoshino: You can't call her that, Natsuko.

Natsuko: Oh, I'm sorry.

Katsu: Apology accepted.

Ryozo: I think that we should fine out more about each other.

Yoshino: That is a great idea, Ryozo.

Jin: Yeah.

Katsu: Okay, then I will meet you all at the training grounds in an hour.

Yoshino: Right.

All four of them leave

Katsu: So what do you want to do now?

Kiba: I don't know.

Katsu: Well, how about we go back to your house and…. (She whispers something in his ear (you can let your imagination go wild, but still remember that he is still mine))

Kiba: I like the way you think.

Katsu: You ready?

Kiba: Of course.

They went back to his house to do whatever that you planned to do with him. An hour later…

Kiba: All I have to say right now is wow, Katsu.

Katsu: You're welcome.

Kiba: Didn't you tell your team that you were going to meet them in an hour?

She sees that Kiba is looking at the clock and she looks at the clock. She sees that an hour had passed from the time that they left the ceremony.

Katsu: Oh, crap. You're right. I got to go.

Kiba: Bye, baby.

Katsu: Bye, sweetheart.

She leaves to go to the training grounds and finds that all four of them were already there


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome

Jin: You're late, Katsu-sensei.

Katsu: Sorry about that. I was preoccupied at the moment.

Yoshino: Don't become like Kakashi-sensei, Ren-sensei.

Katsu: (Laughing) I won't Yoshino.

Ryozo: So, what are we going to do first?

Katsu: First, we will sit down and get to know more about each other. Then, we will look at each one of our jutsu.

Natsuko: Okay.

Katsu: All right, the order of the conversation will be Yoshino, Jin, Ryozo, Natsuko, and finally myself. For the viewing of jutsu, we will go in the opposite direction.

Yoshino: Okay. Well, my name is Yoshino. I am 21 years old, I like being outdoors and spending time with my friends.

Jin: My name is Jin. I am 23 years old and I want to kill Orochimaru for killing my parents.

Ryozo: My name is Ryozo. I am 22 years old and I love training. If I am not training, then I am either sleeping or out with my friends.

Natsuko: My name is Natsuko. I am 23 years old. My dream is to become the best medical ninja and kuniochi that there ever was.

Katsu: Well, you have very tough competition in your way.

Natsuko: Who?

Katsu: Well, Sakura and myself of course.

Natsuko: (Laughs) Oh, I forgot about that you were also a medical ninja.

Yoshino: Now it's your go, Katsu-sensei.

Katsu: I guess that we are Yoshino. Well, you already know who I am, so I won't say it again. I am 24 years old. My sister, Kai, and Lady Hokage herself have trained me to be what you see before your very eyes.

Natsuko: Wow.

Katsu: I am not done. One day when I was coming home from the Ninja Academy in the snow village, I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto walking around in the village. I didn't know who they were at the time; I pay that much attention to them. When I got home, I saw two rogue ninjas with kunai to both of my parent's necks and my sister was knocked out on the floor. I don't exactly remember what happened that unfaithful day, but I do remember that my eyes turned ice blue and I was out of control. When I regained conscious after the battle, I realized that I was in the hospital. The Hokage of my village told me that the two people that tried to kill my parents were dead and that my sis was okay, but they also told me that my parents were dead too. I had a feeling from that day on that Orochimaru was the one who planned that whole thing out.

Natsuko: That is a sad story.

Yoshino: Yeah, Katsu-sensei.

Katsu: Thanks and if you want to you can call me Katsu if you like.

Natsuko and Yoshino: Okay.

Jin: So what did you do after that?

Katsu: I just kept training so that I could become stronger.

Ryozo: Did you ever want to get revenge on him?

Katsu: Of course I wanted to, but I was taught that revenge is not everything. No matter how much you want it.

Jin looks down sadly and not looking at Katsu

Katsu: Okay, with that out of the way, let's see your best element while using your favorite element.

Natsuko: Fire Style: Blazing FireStorm Vortex Jutsu!

A vortex of fire goes towards Katsu

Katsu: Good.

Ryozo: Earth Style: Rock Avalanche Jutsu!

Many flying rocks come at Katsu and hit a clone at her

Katsu: You really thought that you were going to hit me?

Ryozo: Yeah?

Katsu: Sorry to disappoint you, Ryozo. Who is the next person?

Jin: Me. Shadow Style: Mind Imprisonment Jutsu.

He went into Katsu's mind and saw the spirit of the Aisa Ookami (Ice Wolf) looking at him. He left afterwards

Katsu: Did you like what you saw?

Jin: No.

Katsu: Good technique though.

Jin: Thanks.

Yoshino: Alright, Wind Style: Double Rasengan!

Two Rasengan appear in both of her hands

Katsu: (Shocked) This can't be.

Yoshino: But it is.

Katsu: How?

Yoshino: I had Master Jiraiya and Naruto's help in perfecting it.

Katsu: I am impressed.

Yoshino: Thanks, Katsu.

Katsu: Now, let me show you my special technique.

She pulls out the two katanas from her waist. She concentrates all of her chakra into the swords

Katsu: Ice Style: Snowing Chidori Sword!

She cuts down ten trees with the blow. Everyone of her team is shocked

Katsu: How was that?

Natsuko: Amazing.

Yoshino: Incredible.

Jin: (Says nothing because he is still in shock)

Ryozo: Wow, that was crazy.

Katsu: Thanks.

Kiba and Kakashi come to the training grounds

Kiba: What was that noise?

Katsu: That was me, sorry.

Kakashi: Don't do that again.

Katsu: But I was only training with my team.

Kiba: But you know that you are only supposed to use that technique in battle.

Katsu: Sorry.

Kakashi: Well, in any case, I have a mission for you.

Katsu: Really?

Katsu: What is it?

Kakashi: You and your team will be going to the village hidden on the sound.

Katsu: (Shocked) Why do we have to go there?

Kiba: We need you to go and see what Orochimaru and Kabuto are doing.

Katsu: Are you sure that you want me to go there?

Kiba: Katsu, we all know that you will do the right thing.

Katsu: Yeah, sure.

Yoshino: So when does the mission start?

Kakashi: Tommorow morning at eight o'clock.

Katsu: That's good.

Kiba: Yeah, so can we finish celebrating your birthday?

Yoshino: Oh, I can't believe that today is your birthday and you didn't say anything about it.

Katsu: Oh, I had forgot to tell everyone.

Natsuko: It's okay.

Ryozo: You should be with your boyfriend, Katsu.

Kiba and Katsu start to blush

Katsu: We are not going out.

Kiba: Yeah, we are just friends.

Jin: If that was the case, then why did he give you that necklace?

Katsu: It was only a friendly gift.

Jin: (sarcastically) Sure.

Katsu: Anyways, work on your teamwork and on your jutsu. I will see all of you tomorrow.

Jin, Ryozo, Yoshino, and Natsuko: Okay.

Katsu, Kiba, and Kakashi left

Kakashi: I'll see the both of you later.

Katsu: Okay, Kakashi.

Kiba: See ya.

Kakashi leaves

Kiba: So what do you want to do now?

Katsu: Well, I was thinking that we could to the lake that we always went to when we were kids.

Kiba: That would be nice

They went to the lake and sat down

Kiba: That sunset looks beautiful.

Katsu: It sure does.

Kiba: Was there a reason that we came here?

Katsu: Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about the mission.

Kiba: What about it?

Katsu: Why me, Kiba?

Kiba: I don't know, Katsu.

Katsu: I mean I know that she means well when she gave me this mission, but I don't know if I could go through the whole mission without thinking about me 

killing Orochimaru for what he did to my family and besides if I don't kill him myself then Jin will.

Kiba: Who is Jin?

Katsu: He's a member on my team.

Kiba: Oh.

Katsu: Other than that, I wanted to reminse about all the good times that we had together.

Kiba: Like what?

Katsu: Like the very first day that we met.

Flashback

_Kiba: Okay, that is enough for today._

_Suzume, Shinichi, and Katsu: Okay, Kiba-sensei._

_Kiba: I want you to get enough sleep, so that you will be ready for the chunin exams tomorrow._

_Suzume, Shinichi, and Katsu: Right._

_They leave and Kiba hears the grass moving behind him_

_Kiba: Who is there?_

_No one answers_

_Kiba: I know you're out there, I can smell you._

_Akamaru barks and bites the person_

_Katsu: Ow._

_Kiba: Got ya._

_He goes to where Akamaru and Katsu were_

_Kiba: So you were the one who was spying on my teammates and I._

_Katsu: Yeah._

_Kiba: Why?_

_Katsu: Because I wanted to see if that you and your team are as strong as people say you're are._

_Kiba: Why?_

_Katsu: Just felt like it._

_Kiba: Are you from this village?_

_Katsu: No._

_Kiba: What is your name?_

_Katsu: My name is Katsu Yamada and what about you?_

_Kiba: My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I see that you have already met my dog, Akamaru._

_Akamaru barks happily and Kiba and Katsu laughed_

_Kiba: So, what village are you from?_

_Katsu: The village hidden in the snow._

_Kiba: Okay. How long have you stayed in Konoha?_

_Katsu: For about three years._

_Kiba: Oh, okay._

_Katsu: So, I see that you are a jonin._

_Kiba: Yeah, what are you?_

_Katsu: I was a jonin in the village in the snow, but now I am a special jonin in Konoha._

_Kiba: Wow._

_Katsu: I know._

_Kiba looks at where Akamaru bit Katsu_

_Kiba: That bite mark looks bad._

_Katsu: Don't worry about it._

_She heals herself_

_Kiba: You are a medical ninja too?_

_Katsu: Yep._

_Kiba: What can't you do?_

_Katsu: I don't know._

_Kiba: Would you like to train with my genin and I sometime?_

_Katsu: I would love to._

_Kiba: Well see ya._

_Katsu: Bye_

_The next day after the Chunin exams. Kiba is walking with Akamaru, Suzume, Shinichi, and Katsu. Kiba sees Katsu hanging upside down from a tree_

_Katsu: Well, hello Kiba._

_Kiba: Hey, Katsu._

_Suzume: Hold up, Kiba-sensei. Who is that woman?_

_Katsu: She is a friend of mine._

_Katsu: Are you sure because you know we could take her down._

_Katsu: Are you sure about that?_

_Shinichi: We just became chunin today, lady. You really think that you can take all of us together, including our sensei?_

_Katsu: I know that I can take you all on._

_Katsu: Bring it on._

_Kiba: Now, hold on. Katsu, don't start any trouble today._

_Katsu: Why not? Besides she was the one who started the whole thing._

_Kiba: That doesn't mean that you have to end it. _

_Katsu: But…_

_Kiba: But nothing. I want you the three of you to go home now._

_They all went home_

_Kiba: Why did you have to start a fight with my genin?_

_Katsu: They were the one who started it._

_Kiba: That is not the point._

_Katsu: Then what is the point?_

_Kiba: The point is that you should not start a fight with other members of Konoha._

_Katsu: Why are we arguing?_

_Kiba: Because you were acting like a child back there._

_Katsu: No I wasn't._

_Kiba: Yes, you were._

_Katsu: (angrily) No, I wasn't._

_Kiba: (angrily) Yes, you were._

_Katsu: Do you like me as much as I like you?_

_Kiba: Yes. Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?_

_Katsu: Yes._

_They both kiss each other_

_Kiba: Wow._

_Katsu: Yeah, wow._

_Kiba: I didn't think that you liked me._

_Katsu: Why not?_

_Kiba: Because I am a jonin with genin and you are a special jonin._

_Katsu: Oh, well I have a confession that I have to make._

_Kiba: What is it?_

_Katsu: I didn't come to the village to see the attack strength of your team and yourself. I wanted to see you._

_Kiba: Why?_

_Katsu: I don't know. For the last couple of days, that was all that I would dream about; me finally meeting you and we were going out._

_Kiba: Wow. That is really funny._

_Katsu: getting angry Why is that, Kiba._

_Kiba: Calm down, Katsu. I was going to say that I was having the same dream as well._

_Katsu: calms down Oh._

_Kiba: See, you don't always have to jump to the wrong conclusion._

_Katsu: sadly I'm sorry._

_Kiba: It's okay._

_Katsu: So Kiba does what just happen between us means that we are going out now?_

_Kiba: Yep and to make it official, take my hand._

_She takes his hand and they go in the direction of the lake_

_Katsu: Where are you taking me, Kiba?_

_Kiba: Just wait and see._

_They reach the lake just as the sun was going down_

_Katsu: Wow, this sunset is beautiful._

_Kiba: Yeah, but no one's beauty can compare to yours._

_She starts to blush as Kiba comes towards her and kisses her. The kiss was long and romantic. When the sun finally went down, they stopped_

_Katsu: Wow, Kiba. I never had someone who loved me the way that you do._

_Kiba: Why is that?_

_Katsu: Because back in my village, I was the girl who had no friends and was always isolated from the village. The only person that I could and would talk to was my sister._

_Kiba: Why were people that way in your village?_

_Katsu: I don't want to talk about it._

_Kiba: I promise that I won't tell anyone or freak out about it. Trust me, I have been through a lot of stuff as a ninja._

_Katsu: Well, okay. I have a demon inside of me._

_Kiba: What type of demon is it?_

_Katsu: It's called San-no-Aisa Ookami (Three-tailed ice wolf)_

_Kiba: Wow, now I know someone else that is a really cool person._

_Katsu: Who else do you know?_

_Kiba: Well, Naruto has the Kyuubi-no-Youko and Gaara has the Shukaku._

_Katsu: Wow, I would had never expected those two to have jincurrichies inside of them. They seem like really nice people._

_Kiba: And they really are nice._

_Katsu: (Looking at the sky and back down to Kiba) I have to go Kiba._

_Kiba: Why?_

_Katsu: I just realized that I have to go and help my sis with some things._

_Kiba: Oh, okay._

_Katsu: So, I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Kiba: Yeah, bye Katsu._

_Katsu: Bye Kiba._

End Flashback Katsu: Well, it's getting kind of late, so I'm going to head home and help my sis with some things.

Kiba grabs her hand

Kiba: Oh, no you're not.

Katsu: And why not?

Kiba: Because you're coming back with me to my house.

Katsu: Aww. That is so sweet of you.

Kiba: I know, so finish up whatever you have to do with Kai and then meet me at my house.

Katsu: Kay.

She finished the errands that Kai made her do and went to Kiba's house to spend the rest of the night together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mission Starts  
(Kiba wakes Katsu up)  
Kiba: Wake up, Katsu.  
Katsu: Is it time already?  
Kiba: Yeah, so come on.  
(They got dressed and went to the front gate)  
Katsu: It seems to me like we are the first ones here.  
Kiba: It would seem so.  
(Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Jin, Ryozo, Yoshino, and Natsuko comes to the front gate)  
Jin: You're kind of early, Katsu.  
Yoshino: Yeah and it seems as if you had help getting up this morning.  
(Yoshino looks at Kiba and both Kiba and Katsu start to blush, which made everyone laugh)  
Naruto: I didn't know that they were going out.  
Sakura: Yeah. Don't they make a cute couple?  
Naruto: They sure do.  
Katsu: Can we please get on with the mission?  
Naruto: What mission?  
Katsu: We are going to see what Orochimaru and Kabuto are planning.  
Naruto: Grandma Tsunade, I wanna go with them.  
Natsuko: How come Naruto can call Lady Hokage out of her name and we can't?  
Naruto: Because I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Believe it!  
Tsunade: Never mind that. Katsu, are you and your team ready?  
Katsu: Yes, Lady Hokage.  
Tsunade: Oh, before I forget. There was a reason why I asked you two to come with me today.  
Sakura: And why is that?  
Tsunade: Because you will be joining Katsu and her team.  
Katsu: How come?  
Naruto: We want to take down Orochimaru as much as you do, Katsu.  
Sakura: And we want to bring back Sasuke back to Konoha.  
Katsu: Okay, let's go then.  
(Kiba grabs Katsu's arm and she looks at him)  
Kiba: Please come back to me safely.  
Katsu: You know that I will, Kiba.  
(She kisses him passionately on his lips)  
Katsu: I will see you later.  
Kiba: Okay.  


(They leave the village in search for Orochimaru and Kabuto)  
Natsuko: I wonder what we will encounter once we reach Orochimaru's hideout.  
Katsu: Orochimaru, Kabuto, traps, his minions…  
Naruto: And Sasuke.  
(Katsu looks to see what Naruto's expression. What she saw was sadness in his eyes)  
Katsu: Don't worry, Naruto. We will find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha.  
Naruto: Right.  
(They kept running until nightfall)  
Sakura; We should stop here for the night. We will reach the sound village in the morning.  
Katsu: Kay.  
Ryozo: Jin and I will get the fire started.  
Yoshino: Natsuko and I will get the sleeping bags ready.  
Naruto: Katsu, Sakura, and I will think of a way to get into the hideout and to find a way to kill Orochimaru.  
Sakura and Katsu: Right.  
(Everyone starts to do what he or she said that they were going to do)  
Naruto: Now, how are we going to get into his hideout?  
Katsu: Can't we just walk in and beat up anyone who opposes us?  
Sakura: No that won't work.  
Naruto: How about the three of us becoming captured by Katsu's team and Katsu's team will bring us to Orochimaru?  
Sakura: Since, Orochimaru doesn't know who they are, this will be a piece of cake.  
Katsu: Now, how are we going to deal with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke?  
Naruto: Well, I was thinking that your team could deal with Kabuto and his other minions, you could deal with Orochimaru, and Sakura and I will deal with Sasuke.  
Katsu: That's fine by me.  
Sakura: But didn't Lady Hokage say that we were only supposed to find out what they were planning?  
Katsu: Yeah, but Naruto and I are just making a plan B.  
Naruto: Exactly.  
Katsu: So with that being said, I will tell my team what we are going to do.  
Sakura: Okay.  
(Katsu leaves)  


Sakura: She really wants to kill him doesn't she?  
Naruto: Yeah.  
(Katsu walks towards her team)  
Jin: So, what is the plan?  
Katsu: The four of you are going to capture us and take us into the hideout.  
Ryozo: That's it?  
Katsu: No. You are also going to act like you want to be with them.  
Yoshino: Are you serious, Katsu?  
Katsu: Yes and I am making Jin the leader.  
Natsuko: Why?  
Katsu: Because he has the most experience in doing this.  
Ryozo: Now, how are we going to defeat Orochimaru?  
Katsu: The four of you will deal with Kabuto and his minions, Naruto and Sakura will deal with Sasuke, and I will take care of Orochimaru.  
Jin: Why you, Katsu?  
Katsu: I don't want you to get hurt.  
Jin: No, you just want to kill him by yourself.  
Katsu: That is not true, Jin. I care about every last one of you and I don't want anyone to get hurt.  
Jin: Whatever, Katsu.  
(Jin leaves to go to his sleeping bag and Katsu becomes sad)  
Katsu: Guys, go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.  
Natsuko: Okay, good night, Katsu.  
Ryozo: Night, Katsu.  
Yoshino: See you I the morning, Katsu.  
Katsu: Goodnight, Ryozo, Natsuko, and Yoshino.  
(They all got up. Natsuko, Ryozo, and Yoshino went into their sleeping bags and went to sleep while Katsu went to a nearby lake)  
Katsu: This looks like a nice place to swim and to clear my nerves.  
(She takes her clothes off and jumps into the lake)  
Katsu: This feels so good.  
(She hears rumbling in the grass)  
Katsu: Who is over there?  
(She swims over to where her clothes are and puts them on)  
Katsu: I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?  
(A snake comes from the grass and bites her on her right leg)  
Katsu: No. It can't be.  
Orochimaru: But it is.  
Katsu: What do you want Orochimaru?  
Orochimaru: You, Katsu.  


Katsu: Why?  
Orochimaru: Because I want you and your power.  
Katsu: What ever happened to Sasuke?  
Sasuke: He is too strong for me and he is planning on killing me right now.  
Katsu: And what about what you did to my family? You don't think that I want to kill you too?  
Orochimaru: I know that, but I have someone that you would want to bring back to Konoha, so you would have to do what I say in order for him to stay alive.  
Katsu: I know.  
Orochimaru: So I would advise you that you rest and get ready to come to the hideout  
Katsu: Yes, Orochimaru.  
(As Orochimaru was leaving, she passed out from the curse mark. The mark turns into a black heart)  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Orochimaru's Hideout)

The next morning

Naruto: Where is Katsu?

Sakura: I don't know

Natsuko: The last time that I saw her was when she went to the lake last night. She was upset with Jin and went over there.

Naruto: I'll go get her.

Naruto goes to the lake and sees Katsu on the ground. When he went further to see if she was dead or not, he saw that Orochimaru had bitten her on her right leg. Katsu started to wake up and he didn't say anything to her about the curse mark

Katsu: What are you doing here Naruto?

Naruto: I could ask you the same thing, Katsu.

Katsu: It's morning already?

Naruto: Yeah, let's get ready to kill Orochimaru.

Katsu: Right.

She tries to stand up on her own, but a whole lot of power went through her body, which made her body hurt

Katsu: OW!

Naruto: Are you okay, Katsu?

Katsu: Yeah, it's just you need to worry about, Naruto.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Katsu: Yeah.

They go back to the campsite and Naruto was carrying Katsu on his back

Sakura: What happened?

Katsu: I was training last night over by the lake and I guess that I overdid it.

Ryozo: You shouldn't do that. We need you to be with us, okay?

Katsu: Kay.

Jin: Is everyone ready?

Naruto: Hold on. Katsu, can you walk?

Katsu: Yeah.

Naruto: Now we are ready.

Sakura: But before we go, Jin. You have to think of a village of where the for of you came from.

Jin: I already thought of that, so let's get going.

Ryozo put Naruto in a bag and grabbed him, Yoshino did the same thing for Sakura, and Natsuko does the sane thing to Katsu. After that, they went to Orochimaru's hideout. Jin knocked on the door and Kabuto came out

Kabuto: What do you want?

Jin: We have a present for Lord Orochimaru in honor of us becoming apart of his group.

Kabuto: What village are you all from?

Jin: The village hidden in the clouds.

Kabuto: Fine, come in.

They walk in

Kabuto: Wait, right here.

Kabuto walks up a little further and stops

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru, I have four ninja from the village hidden in the clouds saying that they have a present for you that is worthy enough to let them join our group.

Orochimaru: Bring the present to me then.

Natsuko, Ryozo, and Yoshino brought Katsu, Naruto, and Sakura to where Orochimaru was. He lifted each bag and he became extremely happy

Orochimaru: All four of you have proven that you should be with us and as for these three, Kabuto, put them in different room.

Kabuto: Yes, Lord Orochimaru.

Kabuto drags Naruto, Sakura, and Katsu into three different rooms that were next to each other

Katsu: I guess that it worked. I wonder how the others are doing.

Someone knocks on the door

Katsu: Who is it?

Kabuto: It's me, Katsu.

Katsu: What do you want?

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru wants to see you.

Katsu: Why?

Kabuto: He wants to speak with you on a certain matter.

Katsu: Fine.

She comes out the room and follows Kabuto

Orochimaru: There you are, Katsu.

Katsu: I wanted you to see the two people that I hold dear to other than Kabuto.

Two guys comes from out the shadows

Katsu: It can't be.

Orochimaru: I present to you Sasuke Uchiha and Kyoshi Yamada, your older brother.

Katsu doesn't say anything

Orochimaru: Well, aren't you going to say something, to your brother, Katsu?

Katsu: Oh, hi, Kyoshi.

Kyoshi: I see that you haven't changed, Katsu.

Katsu: Yes, I have Kyoshi. I have become stronger than the last time that we met.

Kyoshi: Yeah, sure.

Orochimaru: I will leave you two alone. Sasuke and I will train and Kabuto will check on my latest experiments.

Kabuto: But Lord Orochimaru. What about Katsu?

Orochimaru: Oh, don't worry about her. She won't leave us.

Orochimaru and Sasuke leaves

Kabuto: I hope not.

Kabuto leaves

Kyoshi: How long has it been since we last seen each other?

Katsu: I would say around fourteen years.

Kyoshi: That long?

Katsu: Yeah.

Kyoshi: How is Kai?

Katsu: She's good.

Kyoshi: What's new with you?

Katsu: Well, I just became an ANBU member and I have a boyfriend who really loves me as much as I love him.

Kyoshi: That's good.

Katsu: What about you, Kyoshi?

Kyoshi: Well, all I have been doing is getting stronger ever since Orochimaru gave me this.

He shows Katsu the curse mark. It was a lightning bolt on his left leg

Katsu: Unfortunately, he bit me too.

She shows Kyoshi the heart-shaped curse mark on her right leg

Kyoshi: Why would he give you a heart?

Katsu: I think because he is in love with me.

Kyoshi: Aww. That is so sweet.

Katsu: You have got to be joking with me.

Kyoshi: I am, sis.

Katsu: What ever happened to us?

Kyoshi: What do you mean?

Katsu: It's like one minute we are home in the snow village training with Kai and the next minute we are here talking in Orochimaru's hideout.

Kyoshi: I really don't know.

Katsu: All that I do know is that I am getting you and Sasuke out of this hell hole.

Kyoshi: And how do you plan on doing that?

Katsu: You will just have to see.

She goes back to her room

Katsu: I hope that this plan works.

She falls asleep

 Meanwhile back in Konoha…

Tsunade: What is taking them so long to report back? It has been three days now.

Shizune: Don't worry Tsunade. They'll report.

Kiba and Kai come into the office

Kiba: So did Katsu or anyone else report in?

Tsunade: No, not yet.

Kai: This is so unlike my sis to do something like this. Something must had happened over there.

Tsunade: Thai is exactly how I feel, Kai.

Kiba: So are you going to send a team out to investigate?

Tsunade: Nope.

Kai: And why not?

Tsunade: Because I will only need to people for the job.

Kiba: And who might that be?

Tsunade: Isn't obivious, Kiba?

Kiba: We are leaving now Lady Hokage.

Tsunade: Good.

They leave

Back at the hideout…

Katsu: I think that it's about time that I send Tsunade a letter.

She writes the letter

Katsu: There. Now, how am I going to send it without anyone noticing it?

She thinks of a way

Katsu: I got it! Summoning jutsu!

She summons a puppy that can make herself invisible when she wants to

Saya: Hey, Katsu.

Katsu: Hey, Saya.

Saya: What do you need me to do for you?

Katsu: I need you to deliver this letter to Tsunade.

Saya: Okay, but where are we?

Katsu: We are in Orochimaru's hideout.

Saya: Why?

Katsu: I will tell you when you come back.

Saya: Kay.

Saya ran through the back wall and to where Tsunade is

Katsu: I wonder what Naruto and Sakura are doing in their rooms. Summoning jutsu!

She summons two more puppies with the same technique as the first puppy

Katsu: Gin, I need you to see what Sakura is doing.

Gin: Kay.

Katsu: And Kairi, I need you to see what Naruto is doing.

Kairi: Kay, but where are they?

Katsu: Well if you go through this wall, you will find Sakura, Gin, and if you follow her and go through the next wall, you will find Naruto.

Gin and Kairi: Kay.

They left

Gin: Hey Sakura.

Sakura: Hey.

Gin: What are you doing?

Sakura: Nothing. Katsu sent you, didn't she?

Gin: You know it.

Sakura: Tell her that I'm fine.

Gin: Kay

Gin leaves

Kairi: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Kairi: What are you doing?

Naruto: Waiting to leave Orochimaru's hideout.

Kairi: Oh.

Naruto: Ask Katsu if she heard anything about Sasuke?

Kairi: Kay.

Kairi leaves. Now Gin and Kairi are with Katsu

Gin: Sakura told me to tell you that she is fine.

Kairi: And Naruto wants to know if you heard anything about Sasuke.

Katsu: Okay, I will tell the both of you because I know that Sakura is gonna wanna hear. I have seen Sasuke and he's fine, but all he wants to do is train with Orochimaru.

Gin and Kairi: That's it?

Katsu: Yeah.

They leave

Sakura: What happened, Gin?

Gin: Katsu told me to tell you that she has seen Sasuke, but all he wants to do is train with Orochimaru.

Sakura: Oh, thanks for the information.

Gin: No problem

Gin leaves

Gin: She says thanks for the information.

Katsu: Kay

Gin disappears

Kairi: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Kairi: She told me to tell you that she did see Sasuke and is fine, but all he wants to do is train with Orochimaru.

Naruto: Oh. Well ask her when we are we going to make our move.

Kairi: Kay.

She leaves

Kairi: Naruto wants to know when we are going to make our move?

Katsu: Tell him it's coming.

Kairi goes back to Naruto

Kairi: She said it's coming.

Naruto: When?

Kairi goes back to Katsu

Kairi: Naruto said when?

Katsu: Tell him soon and not to be impatient.

Kairi goes to where Naruto is

Kairi: She said not to be impatient and it's coming soon

Naruto: Fine.

Kairi goes to Katsu

Kairi: He said fine. Can I go now?

Katsu: Yes

Kairi: Thank you

She disappeared

Katsu: I Know that Naruto is anxious to get this over with, but he just has to be patient and he has to trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Letter

Tsunade receives the letter from Saya

The Letter

_Dear Lady Hokage,_

_ I am informing you about the whereabouts of everyone. We have reached Orochimaru's hideout, but we don't know as of right now what he is planning on doing to Konoha. We will send in new information as we hear more about the situation._

_ -Katsu_

Tsunade: Oh, boy.

Shizune: What happened, Tsunade?

Tsunade: I sent Kiba and Kai over there for nothing.

Shizune: Now they are going to have to fight.

Tsunade: I know.

At the hideout…

Kabuto: Okay. Since all of you want I be Lord Orochimaru's minions, you have to show me your jutsus and attacks.

They show Kabuto their attacks and jutsu

Kabuto: Impressive.

Natsuko: So what do you want us to do now?

Kabuto: I want you to go to your rooms and wait for Lord Orochimaru's orders to be given.

They leave

Yoshino: What is taking Katsu and the others so long?

Natsuko: Yeah. This place is creeping me out.

Ryozo: Don't worry. We will get out of here soon.

They went to their rooms

Katsu: I guess that it is time to end this.

She got up and starts to open the door. When she opened the door, she saw that Kabuto was on the other side of the door

Kabuto: Well what so we have here?

Katsu: It's not what you think, Kabuto. I was only going to see Lord Orochimaru. I wasn't trying to escape.

Kabuto: Fine. I'll believe you this time, do it again and you will pat severe consequences.

Katsu: Yes, Kabuto.

He leaves

Katsu: Now to do what I came here to do.

She walks through the hallway and into the main corridor of the hideout. When she got there, she saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Kai

Katsu: What are you guys doing here?

Kiba: We were worried about you and the others, Katsu.

Kai: Yeah, we thought that something happened to you and the others.

Katsu: Wait right here. I'll be right back.

She leaves to open Naruto and Sakura's door

Naruto: It's about time, Katsu.

Sakura: So is the plan in motion?

Katsu: Yep.

Naruto: Then, let's do this.

Naruto, Sakura, and Katsu ran to Natsuko's room

Natsuko: Hey, Katsu, Naruto, and Sakura.

Katsu: Hey.

Natsuko: How did you find me?

Katsu: I had a tracking device placed on all four of you.

Natsuko: When did you do that?

Katsu: Nevermind that. We have to go now.

Natsuko: Right.

They left

Naruto: Now to find the rest of them.

They walk further down and opened the next door

Sakura: Hello, is anyone in here?

Jin: Yeah.

Naruto: We came to bust you out.

Jin: Why?

Katsu: Don't you want to kill Orochimaru?

Jin: Not anymore.

Naruto: And why not?

Jin: Because he has given me the "ultimate power".

Katsu becomes shocked

Katsu: Don't tell me that he…

Jin: Yes, Katsu. He has given me the curse mark just like you.

Sakura becomes shoaked and Naruto is disappointed

Katsu: And what are you going to do now that you have this "ultimate power"?

Jin: Well I was thinking that I will first kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then, I will kill anyone that will get in my way of destroying Konoha.

Naruto: Well, you will have to go through me in order to do that.

Sakura: And me.

Katsu: And me as well, Jin.

Jin: Well that will be easy to do.

Naruto: Let's see you try.

Jin: Okay. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

He made three clones of himself. The clones grabbed all three of them

Jin: Now who is the strongest?

Naruto: It's not you Jin.

Naruto disappears

Sakura: Nice try though.

Sakura disappears

Katsu: I can't believe that you would betray your own village, just to get more power from the one person that you hated the most.

Jin: I have my reasons behind it.

Katsu: And I heard them, but that still doesn't matter. I thought that we were going to be comrades and friends, but I see that I was wrong.

Jin: Yes, you were Katsu.

Katsu: So if you want to kill me, then just get it over with already.

Jin: You don't have to tell me twice.

Jin takes out his katana and stabs Katsu in her heart


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Katsu versus Kyoshi

Jin: Now that that's done, I can do want I need to do.

Katsu disappears and Jin is shocked

Jin: What? How can this be?

Where they really were…

Katsu: So we have everyone?

Natsuko: Except for Jin.

Naruto: We aren't getting Jin.

Yoshino: Why not?

Katsu: Because he is with Orochimaru now.

Ryozo: That can't be.

Katsu: Believe it and let's get out of here.

They go into the main corridor of the hideout only to see Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Jin, and Kyoshi, with Kiba, Akamaru, and Kai on the floor

Katsu: Kiba! Kai! Akamaru!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Kyoshi: Why is everyone shouting today?

Katsu looks at her brother

Katsu: You told him didn't you?

Kyoshi: Of course. I can't betray Lord Orochimaru.

Katsu: But you would betray your own flesh and blood?  
Kyoshi: Yeah.

Katsu: Why?

Kyoshi: Because you and Kai were weak and I needed to become stronger, so that is why I went to Lord Orochimaru.

Katsu: You disgust me.

Kyoshi: Do you wanna fight about it?

Katsu: Let's do this.

As Katsu started to charge at Kyoshi, he activated the first stage of his curse mark

Katsu: I see that you are resorting to that curse mark already.

Kyoshi: Yeah, if I just use my power alone, then your death will be quick and easy. I want your death to be long and painful, sis.

Katsu: If you had the chance to kill me that is.

Katsu tried to hit Kyoshi with her katanas but missed

Kyoshi: See, you can't even catch me, so what makes you so sure that you can defeat me?

Katsu: I just know it, Kyoshi.

Kyoshi ran towards her and punched her in her face, which sent her flying into the wall that was next to them. She went through several walls and as she hit the walls, she hit them really hard to the point where when she hit the last one, she was unconcious

Sakura: Katsu!

Everyone on her team is in shock at seeing what just happened

Naruto: Natsuko, take care of Kiba, Kai, and Akamaru.

Natsuko: Right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kabuto versus Natsuko

She runs over to Kiba, Kai, and Akamaru, but Kabuto got in her way

Kabuto: And where do you think you're going?

Natsuko: I'm going to protect my friends.

Kabuto: Oh, no you're not.

Natsuko: And why not?

Kabuto: Because you are going to be dead in a minute.

Natsuko: And who will kill me because you can't.

Kabuto: We will see about that.

Kabuto's hand starts to glow blue and he hits Natsuko in her legs and her arms

Kabuto: Now what were you saying?

Natsuko: That you couldn't defeat me even if you wanted to.

She disappears

Kabuto: Where did she go?

Natsuko made five clones of herself and as the real one was talking to Kabuto, so were her clones.

Natsuko: I'm over here Kabuto.

Natsuko did her handsigns and performed Fire Style: Blazing Firestorm Vortex jutsu. After that, six vortexes came towards Kabuto.

Kabuto: I know that this is a genjutsu, Natsuko.

She doesn't say anything to him

Kabuto: You cannot defeat me with an genjutsu.

The vortexes gets closer and closer to him and Natusko still says nothing to him

Kabuto: Well aren't you going to say something?

She still says nothing and when the vortexes got in range, then she said something to him

Natsuko: This is the end for you Kabuto.

Natsuko did some more handsigns

Natsuko: Forbidden Style: Hell's Inferno!

A large dragon came from the top of the six vortexes and charged at Kabuto. The dragon missed him by an inch

Kabuto: Nice try, Natsuko.

Natsuko: I'm not done.

The dragon came charging at him again and another dragon came from out the ground, burning him to death, or so she thought. After the jutsu was over, she saw that Kabuto was still standing

Natsuko: (Shocked) How can this be?

Kabuto: I told you that you couldn't kill me that easily.

Natsuko: Okay, you are seriously getting on my last nerves.

Kabuto: So let's finish this.

Natsuko: Fine by me.

Natsuko charged at him and punched him in his face. What she didn't realized at first was that he placed chakra strings around her body

Natsuko: What is this?

Naruto heard what she said and look to see what had happened to her. He saw that Kabuto had wrapped her in chakra strings just like when he did it to him.

Naruto: Natsuko, find a way to break free from that!

Natsuko: Okay.

She tries to find a way to break free, but nothing works. Yoshino came over and tried to help, but was no help as well.

Kabuto: Nothing that you do will help you this time. I have perfected this jutsu ever since what had happened between Naruto and I.

Naruto: Shit.

After he said that, Kabuto had killed himself and the activation was going through the chakra strings and into Natsuko.

Natsuko: Tell Katsu that I loved working with her even though that it was a short time doing so and I will miss all of you guys.

Yoshino: (starts to cry) No. I don't wanna lose you Natsuko.

Natsuko: It's okay. As long as I got rid of Kabuto, I will be okay.

Yoshino: I will never forget you.

Natsuko: Just always remember that I will be in your heart no matter what.

Yoshino: Kay.

Natsuko screams in all the pain that she was in and then she died.

Yoshino: Natsuko!!

Jin: Finally, Natsuko is dead. It was about time.

Yoshino: Shut the fuck up, Jin.

Jin: Do I sense a little hostility in you?

Yoshino: You bet you do, Jin.

Naruto: Don't get yourself worked up over him. He's not worth it. Just take care of Kai, Akamaru, and Kiba until Katsu comes back.

Everyone heard a loud explosion come from where Kyoshi and Katsu were

Sakura: What was that?

Ryozo: I don't know, but I have a feeling that we are about to find out.

They see Katsu and Kyoshi still fighting. Both of them are in their curse mark forms and are bruised up pretty badly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sasuke versus Naruto and Kyuubi comes

Naruto: At least we know that she is okay.  
Sakura: Yeah.  
Sasuke: Hey, loser. I thought that you were fighting me.  
Naruto: I am Sasuke.  
___Naruto and Sakura still continue to fight Sasuke. Meanwhile Kiba, Kai, and Akamaru wake up.__  
_Kiba: Ow, my head hurts.  
Kai: Mine too.  
_Kiba looks around and sees fighting everywhere and that Yoshino was right next to them.__  
_Yoshino: Glad to see that you guys are awake.  
Kai: We are too.  
Kiba: what is going on here?  
Yoshino: Well, Naruto and Sakura are fighting Sasuke, Kabuto was fighting Natsuko...  
Kai; And she won right?  
Yoshino: Not exactly.  
Kiba: What do you mean "Not exactly"?  
Yoshino: Look for yourself.  
_She points to where Kabuto and Natsuko were and she saw that both of them were dead.__  
_Kai: Oh my god.  
Yoshino: I know.  
Kai: Where is Jin?  
Yoshino: I don't wanna talk about him.  
Kiba: Okay, then where is Katsu?  
Yoshino: Right over there.  
_Kiba and Kai looked to where Katsu and Kyoshi were. What they saw wasn't what they expected. They saw that Katsu had been bitten by Orochimaru. Kai also thought that she saw Kyoshi, her older brother.__  
_Kai: That can't be onii-san fighting Katsu over there.  
Yoshino: if you are referring to Kyoshi, then she is fighting your older brother.  
Kai: But I thought that he died.  
Yoshino: Katsu thought the same thing too, but his real intention was to come to Orochimaru to get more power from him.  
_Kai stands up__  
_Kai: Kyoshi, why are you doing this to your family?  
Kyoshi: Because you and Katsu were too weak for me.  


Kai: What ever happened to the Kyoshi that i grew up with and loved?  
Kyoshi: "He" died a long time ago.  
_He came over to where Kai was in an instant. Kai was in total shock.__  
_Kyoshi: You have no reason to live anymore.  
_He creates a lightning ball in his hand.__  
_Kyoshi: Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu.  
_He started to charge the attack of the jutsu into Kai, but in a blink of an eye, Katsu came and took the hit for her.__  
_Kai: Katsu, why?  
Katsu: I needed to get close to him.  
Kai: Why?  
Katsu: So i could do this.  
_She sticks both of her swords into Kyoshi.__  
_Katsu: Ice Style: Snowing Sword Chidori!  
_The attack hit him and sent him flying. By the time that he hit the floor, Kyoshi was dead.__  
_Katsu: That should've finished him off.  
Kai: But what about you?  
Katsu: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.  
Kiba: With the wounds that you have, you don't look fine.  
Katsu: But i am. I'll just heal myself.  
_She heals all her major injuries__  
_Katsu: See. All better.  
Kai: What now?  
Katsu: We take down Jin and Orochimaru.  
Kai: Why Jin? I thought that he was with us.  
Katsu: I thought that same thing too, but i guess that we were wrong.  
Jin: Damn straight.  
Katsu: Shut the hell up, Jin.  
Jin: Why is everyone upset with me?  
Katsu: Well, let me see here. Let's just say that you betrayed Konoha all to seek out power from the one person that you hated the most.  
Jin: So?  
Katsu: So nothing, Jin.  
Jin: So do you wanna fight about it?  
Katsu: Sure.  
_They start to fight while Kiba, Kai, and Akamaru ran towards Orochimaru.__  
_Orochimaru: It's either now or never.  
_Orochimaru disappeared to where Sasuke was. Naruto and Sakura _

_were trying to get up from off the floor__  
_Orochimaru: It's time, Sasuke.  
Sasuke: For what?  
Orochimaru: For me to exchange bodies.  
Sakura: Don't do it Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Who said that i was going to give you my body?  
_Naruto, Sakura, and even Orochimaru was in shock at what Sasuke said.__  
_Sasuke: I still have to avenge my clan and kill Itachi, so what reason do i have to give you my body?  
Orochimaru: You bastard. You said that i could have your body.  
Sasuke: I said if or when you were still around after I kill Itachi, then you could have my body. Not beforehand.  
Orochimaru: But i need your body now, Sasuke. i can't wait anymore, the three year deadline is done.  
Sasuke: Well, I guess that you will have to find another victim.  
Orochimaru: But i don't want anyone else. I want you Sasuke.  
_Naruto and Sakura are watching in shock as they see what is happening between Orochimaru and Sasuke.__  
_Sasuke: You really are becoming a nuisance to me Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru: But...  
Sasuke: If you say "but" to me one more time, I swear that i will kill you myself.  
Orochimaru: But i want your body and no one else's.  
Sasuke: I am through you Orochimaru. Lighting Style: Full body Chidori!  
_Sparks of blue light starts to go around his body. He charged up his katana and said...__  
_Sasuke: Chidori!  
_It hit Orochimaru in his stomach and sparks and blood went everywhere. After that, Orochimaru was on the floor dead.__  
_Naruto: I can't believe that Sasuke killed Orochimaru.  
Sakura: yeah, me too.  
Sasuke: Well, you better believe it and you're next.  
Naruto: Come on, Sasuke, show me what you got.  
Sasuke: With pleasure.  
_In a blink of an eye, Sasuke came towards Naruto and was holding him like he was giving him a hug.__  
_Sasuke: Do you still dream of becoming Hokage?  
Naruto: How can I become Hokage when I can't even bring back the 

one person that i really care about back to Konoha?  
Sasuke: You should know by now that I am not going back there.  
Naruto; Even if it means that I would have to risk my life in order to bring you back to Konoha, then that is what i will do.  
Sasuke: Suit yourself, Naruto.  
_Sasuke took his katana and started to hit Naruto in his back, but was sent to where the Kyuubi-no-Youko lives.__  
__Kyuubi: I see that we have another Uchiha that is like Madara.__  
_Sasuke: I don't know who the hell you are talking about and i real y don't give a damn.  
_Sasuke ripped the bubbly version of Kyuubi but before it left, Kyuubi said something.__  
_Kyuubi: Don't kill Naruto yet.  
Sasuke: And why should i listen to you?  
Kyuubi: If you kill Naruto now, you will regret it later.  
Sasuke: Why is that?  
Kyuubi: After your fight with your brother, Itachi, you are going to look for another strong opponent and you are going to want to fight Naruto.  
Sasuke: And how do you know that?  
Kyuubi: Let's just say that i know and see all in Naruto's stomach.  
Sasuke: Whatever.  
_Both Naruto and Sasuke regained consciousness and by the time that Naruto opened his eyes, Naruto realized that Sasuke was gone.__  
_Naruto: We will see each other again, Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Will Always Love You (Funeral part 1)

_After a long battle between Jin and Katsu, the fight was almost over with until this happened…_

Jin: Mind Torment jutsu!

_Kiba gets in front of Katsu and takes the hit._

Katsu: Let Kiba go, Jin. He has nothing to do with this.

Jin: But in actuality, he does. If I was to control his body like this…

_He turns Kiba to face Katsu and Katsu jumps backwards_

Jin: …You wouldn't hit him, so it will be an easy win for me.

Katsu: Damn, you bastard.

Jin: Oh well. You can say whatever you want, but you are still going to die by my hands.

_Jin forces Kiba to attack Katsu and Katsu dodges all of his attacks._

Jin: What is the matter? You won't hit your own boyfriend?

Katsu: Fuck you, Jin.

Jin: That's it. I've had enough of your damn mouth.

_Jin charges Kiba one last time and instead of hitting Katsu, he hit Kai._

Katsu: (Crying) Why did you do that for, Kai?

Kai: You know that I always have to protect and look out for you. We are family and that is what family does for each other.

Katsu: I'm sorry, Kai.

Kai: Sorry for what?

Katsu: For putting you through all of this.

Kai: You didn't do that, so don't think that you did.

Katsu: But…

Kai: But nothing. Now I want you to have a peaceful and wonderful life with Kiba and Akamaru, kay?

Katsu: Kay.

Kai: I love you so much, Katsu.

Katsu: I love you too, Kai.

_She dies_

Jin: Why do I always miss my target?

Katsu: Because you are a fucking asshole.

Jin: (angry) What did you say?

Katsu: You heard me, Jin.

_After that, he sent Kiba towards Katsu. She jumped towards Jin and so did Kiba. Katsu took out her secret katana from out of her back and hit Jin in his heart, but Jin did the same thing to her in her stomach. After Jin was hit with the katana, he released Kiba from the jutsu._

Kiba: What just happened?

_Katsu falls to the floor all covered in blood_

Kiba: Katsu!

_He picks her from off the floor._

Kiba: You can't die like this. Can't you heal yourself like you did last time?

Katsu: It is too late for that, Kiba.

Kiba: And why is that?

Katsu: I ran out of chakra.

Kiba: Then we will just get Sakura over here.

Katsu: Yeah, so she can help you.

Kiba: No, I meant you.

Katsu: It is my time to go Kiba.

Kiba: Who agreed to that? I love you too much just to have you die in my arms.

Katsu: But that is how I wanted my death to be like. To die in the arms of the man that I will always love.

Kiba: I love you so much, Katsu.

Katsu: And I will always love you, Kiba.

_She then dies. Afterwards, Kiba lays her back down onto the floor and cries on top of her._

Kiba: (crying) Why did she have to die?

Yoshino: She died protecting you, Kiba.

_Kiba turns around and sees Yoshino trying to hold back her tears, but couldn't_

Yoshino: (crying) You were under Jin's jutsu and being controlled by him. Katsu wouldn't hit you, so she kept dodging your attacks as best as she could in her weakened state. Jin also made you kill Kai. She then took her katana and killed him, but he also stabbed her in a vital spot and eventually killed her.

Kiba: That bastard.

_Naruto and Sakura walk over to where they were._

Naruto: (Sadly) I guess that it's time for us to go back to Konoha.

Kiba: Yeah, so we could give everyone a proper funeral.

_Two days later, they reached Konoha. Kiba was carrying Katsu in his arms, Ryozo was carrying Natsuko, Naruto was carrying Kai, while Yoshino, Sakura and Akamaru were jus walking_

Izumo: What happened?

_Kiba, Ryozo, and Naruto went on ahead while Sakura stayed and explained everything to Izumo._

Sakura: We were at Orochimaru's hideout trying to see what he had planned next for the village but we just ended up fighting him.

Izumo: Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

Sakura: Yeah, me too.

_She leaves and goes straight to Lady Tsunade's office since she knew that the rest of them were at the hospital_

Tsunade: Sakura, you're back.

Sakura: (depressed) Yeah.

Tsunade: What's the matter, Sakura?

Sakura: Our mission ended up to be a failure.

Tsunade: That's okay. As long as everyone is back in one piece…

Sakura: That's the reason that I'm upset. Not everyone came back safely.

Tsunade: (confused) What do you mean not everyone came back safely?

Sakura: (crying) We lost three important people in this mission.

Tsunade: Who, Sakura?

Sakura: Natsuko, Kai, and Katsu, Lady Tsunade.

_Tsunade's face went blank afterwards._

Tsunade: That can't be.

Sakura: But unfortunately, that is the truth.

Tsunade: Take me to them.

_They leave the office and goes to the hospital._

Nurse: How can I help you?

Sakura: We are here to see Natsuko Sado, Kai Yamada, and Katsu Yamada.

Nurse: Okay, they are in the room down the hallway.

Sakura: Thank you.

_They walked down to room 23, where they saw Kiba and Akamaru by Katsu's bed, Ryozo and Yoshino were by Natsuko's bed, and Naruto was by Kai's bed. _

_Sakura: Any good news?_

_Naruto: Nope._

_Yoshino: The nurse came in here earlier and said that they were all pronounced dead._

_Ryozo: When they told Kiba that Katsu was dead, his face went blank, even though he already knew this. I guess that it is now really started to affect him._

_Tsunade walks over to Kiba and Akamaru._

_Tsunade: Kiba, can you hear me?_

_Kiba says nothing._

_Naruto: He has been like that ever since we got here._

_Tsunade: I know that you can hear me Kiba, so snap out of it._

_Kiba still says nothing_

_Tsunade: You know that Katsu would not have wanted you to act like this after her death._

_Kiba heard that last comment that she made and started to get angry_

_Kiba: (angry) How do you know that? You weren't with her when she died. You don't know what she wanted._

_Tsunade: That is where you are wrong._

_Kiba: And how is that?_

_Tsunade: I know that she wanted you to be happy even if she was to die._

_Kiba: I miss her so much._

_Tsunade: I know that you do Kiba. We all miss her and everyone else that died._

_No one says anything after that._

_Tsunade: Well, I have to get going._

_Ryozo: Where are you going?_

_Tsunade: Some one has to get the preparations ready for the funeral._

_Everyone becomes happier than they were just a minute ago._

_Kiba: Don't you worry, Katsu. You won't be forgotten._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Will Always Love You (Funeral part 2)

_The next day…_

_Everyone got dressed in black for the funeral. It was raining as usual for a funeral here in Konoha. After they got dressed, they went to the Memorial stone for the funeral._

Tsunade: As everyone knows, we have lost three important people yesterday. They were Natsuko Sado, Kai Yamada, and Katsu Yamada. These people will always be in our hearts and in our souls. Natsuko was one of best kuniochi that I had ever trained other than Sakura, Kai, and Katsu. She had a fun loving spirit and made everyone happy. Kai was a great person to know. She had excellent chakra control and great speed. She knew how to get out of every situation that was in her way. As for Katsu, well I will have Kiba say what he wanted to say about her.

_Kiba comes up to the podium._

Kiba: Well, I don't really know how to explain how I feel about her, but I will try. Katsu was the best friend that I had. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. We always got into arguments, but we quickly got over it and made up. I loved her with all of my heart and soul and I know that she did the same for me. I don't think that I could ever love a person as much as I loved Katsu. She was like my other half. Without her, I feel incomplete. I will always love her and I will never forget her.

_Everyone claps and Kiba leaves the podium crying silently._

Tsunade: Anyone else want to say something?

Naruto: I would like to say something.

Tsunade: Fine.

_Naruto comes up to the podium_

Naruto: Katsu, Natsuko, and Kai were all great people in their own special and unique way. Natsuko was the person that reminded me of myself in a way. Kai was a person that liked to take control of the situation, I guess because what happened to her and Katsu. Finally, Katsu was as Kiba stated earlier, the best friend that you could ever have. She could make anyone feel better. It didn't matter how bad you were feeling. She would find a way to make you feel better. She didn't care about what happened to her. As long as her friends were okay is what she only cared about and that is what we admired about her. No one will ever forget her and she will forever be in our hearts. Also, Kiba…

Kiba looks up towards Naruto.

Naruto: I know that it is going to take a long time to heal your broken heart but I know that it will heal back. It may not be the same way that you wanted it to be, but it will heal. Don't you forget that, Kiba.

Kiba: Thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: Anytime, Kiba.

Naruto leaves the podium

Tsunade: That was actually a nice thing to say Naruto. I'm shocked that it actually came out of your mouth.

Naruto: (sarcastically) Ha ha, very funny.

Tsunade: At least I thought it was.

Naruto didn't say anything after that

Tsunade: Do anyone else have anything to say before we put them to rest?

No one says anything

Tsunade: Alright. Then I guess that it is time that we put them to rest.

Everyone got up from their seats and started to walk to where they were going to be buried. Kiba and Naruto were carrying Katsu's coffin, Ryozo and Neji were carrying Natsuko's coffin and Shikamaru and Shino were carrying Kai's coffin.

Tsunade: Okay you can set them down right here.

They placed them down right beside where they had buried the third hokage. They placed them inside of the dirt and covered the coffin with the dirt that was around the coffins.

Kiba: I love you, Katsu Yamada and don't you forget that.

Everyone walks away except Kiba and Akamaru crying in the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: I Will Always Love You (Funeral part 2)

_The next day…_

_Everyone got dressed in black for the funeral. It was raining as usual for a funeral here in Konoha. After they got dressed, they went to the Memorial stone for the funeral._

Tsunade: As everyone knows, we have lost three important people yesterday. They were Natsuko Sado, Kai Yamada, and Katsu Yamada. These people will always be in our hearts and in our souls. Natsuko was one of best kuniochi that I had ever trained other than Sakura, Kai, and Katsu. She had a fun loving spirit and made everyone happy. Kai was a great person to know. She had excellent chakra control and great speed. She knew how to get out of every situation that was in her way. As for Katsu, well I will have Kiba say what he wanted to say about her.

_Kiba comes up to the podium._

Kiba: Well, I don't really know how to explain how I feel about her, but I will try. Katsu was the best friend that I had. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. We always got into arguments, but we quickly got over it and made up. I loved her with all of my heart and soul and I know that she did the same for me. I don't think that I could ever love a person as much as I loved Katsu. She was like my other half. Without her, I feel incomplete. I will always love her and I will never forget her.

_Everyone claps and Kiba leaves the podium crying silently._

Tsunade: Anyone else want to say something?

Naruto: I would like to say something.

Tsunade: Fine.

_Naruto comes up to the podium_

Naruto: Katsu, Natsuko, and Kai were all great people in their own special and unique way. Natsuko was the person that reminded me of myself in a way. Kai was a person that liked to take control of the situation, I guess because what happened to her and Katsu. Finally, Katsu was as Kiba stated earlier, the best friend that you could ever have. She could make anyone feel better. It didn't matter how bad you were feeling. She would find a way to make you feel better. She didn't care about what happened to her. As long as her friends were okay is what she only cared about and that is what we admired about her. No one will ever forget her and she will forever be in our hearts. Also, Kiba…

Kiba looks up towards Naruto.

Naruto: I know that it is going to take a long time to heal your broken heart but I know that it will heal back. It may not be the same way that you wanted it to be, but it will heal. Don't you forget that, Kiba.

Kiba: Thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: Anytime, Kiba.

Naruto leaves the podium

Tsunade: That was actually a nice thing to say Naruto. I'm shocked that it actually came out of your mouth.

Naruto: (sarcastically) Ha ha, very funny.

Tsunade: At least I thought it was.

Naruto didn't say anything after that

Tsunade: Do anyone else have anything to say before we put them to rest?

No one says anything

Tsunade: Alright. Then I guess that it is time that we put them to rest.

Everyone got up from their seats and started to walk to where they were going to be buried. Kiba and Naruto were carrying Katsu's coffin, Ryozo and Neji were carrying Natsuko's coffin and Shikamaru and Shino were carrying Kai's coffin.

Tsunade: Okay you can set them down right here.

They placed them down right beside where they had buried the third hokage. They placed them inside of the dirt and covered the coffin with the dirt that was around the coffins.

Kiba: I love you, Katsu Yamada and don't you forget that.

Everyone walks away except Kiba and Akamaru crying in the rain.


	13. Chapter 13

I Will Always Love You: A Katsu and Kiba Story

Epilouge

As Kiba was walking back home with Akamaru, he was still crying over Katsu's death.

Kiba: (Crying) I still don't know why she had to die? I mean I knew that she cared about everyone more than herself, but I never would have thought that she would do that for me. I know that she is probably thinking in heaven that I wouldn't do the same for her. She should already know the answer to that. I would risk my life for her just so that she is alright. I can't believe that she is actually gone from me.

Kiba keeps on walking with Akamaru in the direction of his house and on his way there, he saw a black wolf with white stripes on its side. When he saw the wolf, it reminded him so much of Katsu, that he actually called the wolf her name.

Kiba: Katsu, is that you?

??: No, this is not Katsu, but I do know her.

Kiba: You do?

??: Yeah, why?

Kiba: Because she died yesterday and I can't get her out of my head. Not that I want to anyways.

??: So, you're the one that she is constantly telling me about.

Kiba: What are you talking about?

??: Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Saya. I am Katsu's summoned wolf and her pet as well.

Kiba: How can you be both?

Saya: It's a long story that I rather not get into.

Kiba: (becomes really depressed) Oh.

Saya: You really do miss her, don't you, Kiba?

Kiba: More than you could ever know, Saya.

Saya: What if I told you that there was a way to bring her back?

Kiba: I would say let's do it.

Saya: Even if there was obstacles and dangers that was going to be in your way?

Kiba: I still say let's do it.

Saya: (surprised) You really are the one for her.

Kiba: I already knew that, so let's bring her back to me safely.


End file.
